Avatar showdown
by DylanMeushaw
Summary: 100 years after Aang defeats Ozai, a new avatar arises, but instead of saving the world, he intends to destroy it. just as the new avatar relizes his true potential another avatar rises. can the new avatar defeat the old in order to save the world?
1. You're the Avatar

One hundred years have passed since Aang defeated the phoenix king Ozai

One hundred years have passed since Aang defeated the phoenix king Ozai. The world has remained at peace ever since Avatar Aang decided to form a council consisting of a representative from each of the bending principals. The original council consisted of Fire Lord Zuko, Avatar Aang, Toph, who became the Earth Queen following the fall of Ozai, and Katara. It is now headed by their descendants. Aang and Katara had many children, some of them air benders and others water benders, and after a few generaions the air nomads had repopulated. Their great-grandson is now the representative of the air nomads. His name is Kiatso, named after the Aang's mentor. The great grandson of Sokka and Suki, Sokko is the representative of the water tribe. The Earth representative is Lunk, the grandson of the illegitimate child produced when Sokka cheated on Suki with Toph. The final representative is Fire Lord Sozin. (his parents thought he could redeem the name by being a firelord of honor and integrity.) Each representative had equal power in the council. And in that way peace reined throughout the land.

One fateful day the council was called together on what was only known to be a decision of life or death.

Sozin, arriving late discovered that all of the other members of the council had already arrived. "You're late Sozin." This was from Sokko. "Yeah, whatever do you know how long it takes to get from the fire palace to the council?" "Longer than it should it would seem." "That's enough you two. We've all been called here for a reason does anyone know what that reason might be?" This was from Lunk. Everyone present, save him, shook their heads. "Hasn't anyone noticed that there hasn't been an avatar in seventeen years?" "But there hasn't been a need for one has there?" "It doesn't quite work like that. There's always an avatar whether we need him or not." "So then where is he?" "Well the last Avatar, Avatar Wong, was an earth bender, and according to the avatar cycle the next avatar should be a firebender." "But that's impossible! Although there have been many fire nation children, there hasn't been a fire bender born in the past twenty years. Fire bending has been all but lost to all but Zuko's descendants." "You're a fire bender." "I'm also directly related to Zuko." "But you are a fire bender." "So?" Lunk looked Sozin directly in the eyes, paused and said.

"Sozin, you are the avatar."


	2. air bending

"What

"What?" "You are the Avatar.", said Lunk slowly. "You must be joking." "No it all fits." Lucian said. "You're the great grandson of one of the greatest firebenders in history, Heck Avatar Aaang's blood runs in your veins. You're the best possible candidate to be avatar." "Ummm so I'm the avatar?" "Yup." "So ummm what exactly am I supposed to do?" "Well I suppose we should train you to reach your full potential, just in case something bad happens and the avatar is neede once again." "Will this take long?" "Years." "Damn it." " Kiatso, since he must learn airbending first, you shall be his first mentor." "Yes, I shall teach him all there is to know about airbending." "When so you think you can start?" "As early as tommorw."

"So shall it be. Sozin get some rest, you'll need it."

The next day Sozin awoke to find Kiatso standing over his bed. "Dear me you're a late sleeper."

"It's 6 AM." "Yes but every minute you sleep is another minute you could be training." Sozin groaned at this. "C'mon get up lazy bones. UP up up." Sozin followed Kiatso to where he had tied up his flying bison, Juan. "Why are we taking the flying bison? Can't we just train here?" "No in order to truly understand airbending, we must go to its source, the air temples." "They're still around? I thought they were destroyed hundreds of years ago." "They were but since then they've been rebuilt by the air nomads." "Ah I see."

So Sozin and Kiatso flew together to the air temples, stoping only to sleep and eat when the need arouse. They arrived at the Southern air temple after four days. They were greeted by various air nomads who did not know they were in the presence of the avatar. "Your training will begin now." Kiatso led Sozin to an open arena. "We shall first cover the basics. I will teach you how to create an air current, how to glide….." The list went on and on. Sozin didn't really see the use for any of it, but he thought it would be a heck of a lot better than perfuming his mundane tasks for the council. Kiatso spent hours teaching Sozin everything he knew about airbending. They were both surprised by how quickly Sozin picked up on it. He did everything perfectly on his first try. Sooon he was able to beat even Kiatso in glider races "I've never seen anyone learn airbending so fast, not even an avatar. I'm very impressed Sozin." "Thank you master." " You don't have to call me that, we are equals both in our skills and in our status, however there is one more test that you must take to prove that you have mastered airbending. You must play me in a game of air ball."


End file.
